Sisterly love
by Keybearer001
Summary: A series of one shots involving sisterly Elsanna. Elsa and Anna were sisters. And just like any sisters, they managed to get into many misadventures. If they were ever going to survive, they just might need to be placed in a mental asylum.
1. How to get Elsa out of the office

**This is more of an introduction chapter too this story. I am just really tired right now, so this one is short, but more chapters will be longer in the future. feel free to let me know how you liked it and leave requests if you wish! enjoy!**

* * *

Anna awoke, feeling the blissfulness of sleep come off of her. She groaned, rolling over to her other side, wishing that she were able to sleep more. She really wanted t right now. Last night she had spent a lot of time just running around the gardens with Olaf, playing tag with him because Elsa was busy with her meetings that took most of her time. Stupid queenly duties. Anna didn't mean to be so harsh, but Elsa was always busy these days. After the great thaw, Elsa had been working overtime, trying to deal with the aftermath and gain trust with the people. Sure no one, if anyone for that mater saw her as a demon or monster anymore, but Elsa wanted to be remembered as a great Queen, not a sorceress of ice magic. So there she was, just wanting to make sure everything was all right with her self and the kingdom. Anna honestly couldn't blame her. Elsa was taking things very seriously. As if Anna was going to expect any less from her sister. But that was the problem. Anna hadn't hot to spend much time with Elsa and didn't get to know much more about her other than 'she was a good queen' and that they liked chocolate, among other things. That was just sad. Anna wanted to spend more time with Elsa than she already did. It just wasn't faire that Elsa had to do everything all day every day!

Anna sat up, groaning, throwing her covers off the bed. She glanced out the window. The sun was high in the sky. Anna was no clock, but she had to guess that it was not past noon as of yet. That gave her plenty of time to see Elsa before lunch. Whether Elsa liked it or not.

Anna gave a devilish grin. She had the perfect idea to get Elsa out of the study for a good old-fashioned day of sisters.

* * *

Elsa rubbed her temple, feeling quite tired. She had been in her study since before the sun was up and it really wasn't getting any easier. Ever since the end of the great thaw or freeze, as everyone had been taking to calling it, she had been so busy. She hadn't even seen Anna much at all over the past few days.

Anna… she sacrificed everything for her. Her own life her safety, everything… the two had only really managed to se each other the first day, when Elsa had created the ice skating rink and tried to teach Anna how to ice skate. Other than that there had been very little contact between her and her sister. Elsa hated it. She loved her sister and wanted to spend more time with her. it was just very difficult to do because she was born to be the queen and while Elsa did believe that family came first, that was not going to really help her run a kingdom. Besides she was almost done, just a few more sentences and revisions and then she was going to be…

The door burst open revealing Anna dressed for a very fun day that she was going to spontaneous create with her sister, whether the snow queen wanted to take a break or not

Elsa for her part jumped out of her seat, actually quite literally. She flew backwards falling to the floor. Her quill went flying out of her hand, staining her study floor with blue ink. Thankfully the paper that she had been working on wasn't damaged or smudged in the moment.

Elsa took a moment to gather her thoughts. First she was lying on the floor over her chair, staring at the ceiling. Two she had a massive pain in the back of her skull from where her head hit the floor. Three Anna, being her usual bubbly self had barged into her study, probably for some reason that would only serve to baffle Elsa beyond belief. But that was Anna, or what Elsa had managed to gather from what little she knew about Anna's 'schedule'. She didn't really want to know if Anna was here to pull her into some crazy stunt she had planned. Even though Elsa would love nothing more than to hang out with her sister, but there was just one little problem with that… she was a queen that had to deal with the trials and tribulations of having to run a kingdom.

Naturally of course, Anna would be the one breaking Elsa out of that little stupor she was in. with a wide grin she looked at Elsa (who was currently giving her a glare while trying to ease the pain in her head.) "Good morning Elsa!" she cried bouncing her way to her older sister and grabbing her hands, lifting the snow Queen to her feet. She then looked at Elsa's desk taking a look at the paper that Elsa was working on. Before Elsa could even think to atop Anna from going through with whatever plan she was thinking of doing, Anna proceeded to lift up the paper and crumple it up, shaping it into the form of a snowman "Elsa… do you want to build a snowman?" she asked, giving her sister a innocent look on her face.

Elsa looked at her sister, her heart stopping dead in its tracks. Why in the world would Anna consider doing that to one of her documents was beyond he. Usually, Elsa would find Anna's demeanor amusing, but right now she was more than a little upset.

Then again the document that Anna had just used for an origami project was a practice paper than Elsa was righting. Not that she knew that.

Elsa for one created a snowball and threw it into Anna's face. "Anna" she said, her voice a deathly whisper, while she had an evil mischievous glint ion her eye. She could use a little break. "Run."

Anna eeked and without any more prompting, dropped the snowman and turned and ran from the room, whilst Elsa prepared another snowball, determined to make her sister pay for her actions.

* * *

Anna grinned, feeling the cold breeze behind her. Elsa was kind of mad at her. ok not really, she didn't want to know what an Angry Elsa was like, but the point was, that her plan was working well enough for Elsa to go chasing after her. Anna's plan was simple. Get Elsa out of her study. And that's how far Anna had gotten with her plan yep her plan stopped there. She had honestly no idea for what to do now. She had to come up with something quick because she was certain that Elsa was going to punish her for what she did. Oh what to do Ana what to do?

A grin spread across her face. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She quickly hopped on her bike (which was at the edge of the stairs where she usually kept it for such emergencies) and hopped on diving down the stairs "wheeeeeeeeee!" she squealed

Elsa watched as Anna dived down the stairs on her bike, which was one of her older habits, if she remembered correctly.. oh boy. She would usually go off an tell anna not to do such things, but first she had to catch her. with a sigh, she waved her hand, creating a ort of snow board, whilst covering the stairs with snow, she then proceeded to dive after Anna, actually screaming (with fear) on the way down.

After this was all over, she was definitely going to have to punish Anna.

Anna managed to get to the bottom of the stairs first, flying off her bike because she lost her balance as usual, landing of course in the arms of one of the suits of armor that littered the halls of the castle. However given that the armor was not meant to hold extra weight, he arms fell off taking her down with it. She fell to the ground with a grunt, but managed to get up quickly, noticing her sister coming down the steps as well actually surfing the steps. . Anna looked behind her. There they were. The castle doors. "Come on Elsa! catch me if you can!" She called out before taking off to the doors.

* * *

Elsa groaned hearing Anna's call "Get back here Anna!" she called. Unfortunately Anna was too far ahead not that she was going to listen to Elsa in the first place. She was already heading out the door.

Elsa jumped off her board and ran 6to the castle doors bursting outside, only to crash into Anna, who was waiting there for her. Anna 'oomphed', not at all expecting Elsa to have crashed into her. But then again, she wasn't expecting Elsa to not have crashed into her. Thankfully however, the two managed to stay standing.

Elsa quickly backed away from Anna, folding her arms and giving Anna a glare "Anna… is there any particular reason, you would want to build a snowman, while I'm busy working?" she asked.

Anna gave her sister a smile "building snowmen wasn't the only thing Elsa… were you aware of the chocolate festival going on in the town today?" she asked

Elsa felt a smile tug at her lips, despite her irritation. "Chocolate?" she said Anna nodded "would you like to come with me?"

And that was the day neither sister could come to regret…

* * *

 **This was more of a part 1 chapter. Like I said, future chapters will be longer. Feel free to Review or request anything if you like!**


	2. Costume Party

**Back for more! this is a modern AU with a slight Halloween theme to it! let me know what you think! like I said, this is a series of one shot, but they may turn into sort stories in their own right. if you have any requests feel free to let me know and I will right it.**

 **Elsa Tomago- Thats not a bad idea. I will do a separate chocolate festival chapter later on!**

 **BellaCullen931- Glad you think so! Thats what this story is trying to be**

 **Guest- They're not. Its a metaphor for the adventures the sisters have.**

* * *

Elsa tugged on her outfit, which felt like the most ridiculous thing in the world. She felt so out of place and she was certain that Anna had done this because of the movie they had watched last year. Either that or Anna just really had a thing for guys in red white and blue spandex who like wielding a shield because she was the one wearing it! It was like Anna was growing up wishing that she was a superhero, but didn't want to appear as something cliché (though in Elsa's opinion, Captain America was cliché. Maybe Elsa should have been happy that Anna wasn't going as some scantily clad superhero with an emphasis on their body, like power girl or whatever the heck her name was. Then again, Elsa was wishing she didn't pick out a very… ahem, revealing outfit for either of them, even as far as these costumes went. Elsa kept staring at herself.

She was wearing a uniform meant to mimic the winter soldier's outfit from the movie, a leather jacket, covering a dark grey body suit. Tight pants to show off her legs (one of the alterations made specifically to fit her body, rather than wear trousers like a male would have done.) a pair of combat boots and a prosthetic sleeve that matched with the winter soldiers left arm. The problem was that Anna had picked out a very ahem… sexy out fit (the description on the costume box said sexy for crying out loud)

She normally wouldn't have minded such an outfit, but when it was showing off her curves and breasts more than she wanted them to… well she felt rather uncomfortable. Even worse Anna was wearing the same type of outfit and Elsa did not want to see Anna running around like that even (or maybe especially with) Kristoff around her, let alone at all.

Even since Captain America the first avenger and the winter solider had come out, Anna had been obsessed with the relationship between Steve Rogers and James Barnes calling them the 'best of friends' even though in the latter of the two movies, they spent more time being enemies than they did being fiends because of the events that the movies had revealed to them. Then again, Elsa didn't care so much about that. The plethora of super hero movies weren't exactly her thing. She did enjoy watching them with Anna, as it was one of their favorite pastimes. Elsa just preferred more dramatic movies than the ones that Anna enjoyed. She would always call them boring because they focused on much deeper issues than the simple things that Anna enjoyed.

But because Elsa did not want Anna to go off to this party without a chaperone (Kristoff was going, but he was going as a date and she doubted that there would be much 'chaperoning' involved when you were busy with your date) so Elsa had decided to go with her sister to make sure nothing terrible happened to her. Still didn't mean that she enjoyed the idea of having to dress up to go to a costume party. But then again, not dressing up would probably attract more stares than if she went looking like this!

"Anna, are you sure about this? I know that you adore Halloween, but this is by far the worst idea you have ever had!" Elsa huffed, her arms over her chest. There was still too much cleavage. She was definitely going to return this outfit after the events of tonight. Either that or burn it to its foundation when Anna wasn't looking. She did not like this at all

Yeah Anna absolutely adored Halloween, and Elsa kind of didn't. She was more for Christmas due to the joys of the season, not dressing up to get candy, which she felt he outgrew over a decade ago. Apparently Anna hadn't done the same. Either that or she felt so outrageous spark with it that she just had to go on and do it this year.

Anna, dressed in a sexy looking female Captain America outfit, turned to look at her sister, a gleeful smile on her face "oh come on Elsa, its not going to be the end of the world. Besides, don't you remember how much fun you had during that one time…

Elsa slapped her hand over her sisters mouth "we promised never to speak of that ever again! You know how embarrassing that had been for me! I couldn't look myself in the eye for weeks!"

Elsa grimaced when she saw the innocently mischievous look in her sisters eyes.. Even though Elsa could never prove it, she was certain that Anna had been involved in that one event. Given what had happened, Elsa knew that it hadn't been Ana's fault, but the fact Anna went along with it and did almost nothing to help ease the situation for Elsa was the problem. It truly hadn't been so bad that it was something despicable, but she hadn't liked what had happened. She was just glad that it had been during a party where nothing out of the ordinary was happening at the time.

Still didn't mean that she had liked it very much.

Anna ripped her sisters hand off of her mouth, pouting her puppy dog look at her sister "Elsa… please! I want you to enjoy this…" she moaned unhappily. "You are always so busy at work and we never get to do things like this"

Elsa and Anna still lived together in their hared apartment, and that was usually the only place that they would ever get to see each other most of the time. Elsa took work very seriously and right now her boss was going crazy. Elsa worked at a department store called the north mountain and she happened to be the assistant manager there. It was a good job and Elsa was happy to work there. But given that the end of the year was approaching fast, the workload had been going crazy, which was taking a lot of time out of her fact the only time she ever saw her sister these days was in the apartment most of the time. It wasn't practical to expect that they would spend so much time together on a workday; they needed to make a living and they needed to work to make that living. On weekends or days off things like that changed, but it was few and far in between. So Elsa did want to enjoy time with her sister, this just want how she was expecting it to go down.

Elsa huffed, running a hand through her think braids "I'm trying to Anna, but this," she gestured to her costume "was not what I was expecting when you said you wanted to go to a costume party"

Anna shrugged "oh Elsa." she slung an arm around her shoulder "it's going to be fun! You have got to live a little! When was the last time you went to a costume party anyway?" she asked, giving her sister a questioning look

Truth be told, Elsa hadn't gone to a costume party since she was a child; she normally went with her sister most times they had costume parties. That had been so long ago. Elsa had outgrown those childish things when she hit puberty and hadn't so much as thought about wearing a costume except for her high school prom and homecoming; even then she wasn't really all that thrilled by it; she only went because Anna had asked her too. She did have some offers to take her as a date, but Elsa shot down each and every one of them. She had no desire to be a trophy on the arms of one of the men in the school. So she went alone. That attitude had earned her the name Ice Queen among her peers and the name had stuck even after she had left the school. Elsa didn't care in the slightest. She wasn't interested in dating at all because she didn't trust anyone. That's just how she was. She was an introvert and she didn't want to open her heart out of fear that she would get hurt. It was one of the many things that she and Anna had their differences in. Anna had many boyfriends until Kristoff had shown up n her life, convinced each and everyone of them was her 'true love' and each and every time, she had her heart broke, always running back to Elsa and crying her heart out.

Elsa always hated hearing Anna cried; it was something she couldn't stand and despite the fact Elsa kept warning Anna about the men that could use her (Anna didn't have that much bad luck, but it was something Elsa was forever concerned about) Anna just couldn't find that one true love that she was forever searching for.

Anna had met Kristoff about two months ago, and if to be honest, Elsa did like him, and he seemed nice enough. He had his oddities to be sure (eating a carrot that his dog took a bite out of was certainly one of the freakiest things that Elsa had ever seen; how Anna was able to kiss that mouth was beyond her imagination.)

Ever since then, Elsa had loved to tease her sister about her relationship with Kristoff, enjoying every moment of it. She couldn't help it; her baby sister was growing up and pretty soon she would be off with the (hopeful) love of her life. Elsa just wanted to enjoy the time with Anna while she could. She wouldn't be able too much longer.

Elsa smiled. "I know Anna. This just wasn't what I was expecting" she wrapped her arms around Anna and hugged her close. The two always enjoyed hugging each other, they were best friends. Even though the two bickered every now and again, they never stopped loving each other

Anna squealed as she hugged Elsa close "so… does this mean that your going to be a little more excited about the party now?" she said giving her sister a sly look. Elsa knew that look. Anna was always looking for a way to tease Elsa about anything, mostly over boys, which Anna was hoping Elsa would find soon. But Elsa was doubtful, because she just wanted to make her sister happy right now. Finding a boyfriend at the party would be a little much for her. Couldn't she just enjoy watching her sister and her boyfriend for the moment and find a boyfriend later?

Elsa snorted, "don't bet on it. I'm just looking forward to being able to spend time with you. Kristoff isn't the only one to get your attention you know. He gets your love, but I give you hugs!"

Anna giggled and held her sister tighter "of course you do." She said before pulling away from her sister "so… after the party…. Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked in a singsong voice.

Elsa giggled with her sister. It was almost winter, but it wasn't snowing yet. But of course Anna was always going to ask that question, because she always enjoyed doing the activity whenever they were ready to do it anyway. it wasn't like Elsa could say no to that question anyway. It was just one of those things that Anna was always able to make her do, regardless of whatever the two happened to be doing.

So build a snowman they would. On the first natural snowfall of the year. Which was a few weeks away.

"Of course we will Anna, we just have to wait a few weeks, ok?" she told her.

Anna pouted. She was not a patient person. Not like she had a choice in that matter. But still, she had something to look forward to now. So she smiled. "Ok Elsa" she said pulling away.

The two sisters just smiled, before hearing the doorbell ring Oh that must be Kristoff" Anna said. She took Elsa by the hand "lets go!" she cried, dragging her sister to the front door.

* * *

 **Leave a review!**


	3. Here for you

**Back for more! This is set in the main universe. Let me know what you think. Also i have to talk about a few things, but I'll save that until the end.**

 **Elsa Tomago- Its not. Not completely. this is a series of one shots where it could take place in modern times or in the universe of the movie. At least those are the two would normally do.**

* * *

Elsa stormed into the castles hospital room, her breath labored and short. She had been in a meeting on the other side of the castle! (Which was still to far from anything, now that she thought about it, not even stopping to take a breath for every step she took. This was a far more important matter than herself breathing. Nothing on this earth was an important to her as her only sister. The council would have to wait for her. She was the queen! She had her duties but the most important one was currently sitting (or rather lying) in a hospital bed with multiple casts on her limbs and her jaw wired shut. Elsa wasn't even mad. Ok well she was, but it was no match for the utter terror that was laced in her heart as soon as she heard the news.

Anna. Her sweet dear baby sister had been up to her old tricks again and tried to slide down the banister with Olaf, but what she hasn't been aware of was that they had been cleaned that morning and as a result, Anna hadn't known how slippery they were and had fallen off on the way down. Thankfully she hadn't fallen far, but it was enough to break a leg one of her arms and snap her jaw. That had been hours ago. Elsa had been in a meeting at the time and the doctor had told her that he hadn't gotten the Queen sooner not because of the council meeting, but because he didn't want to get her because he wanted to make sure that Anna's condition was stable. Elsa was so angry that no one had gotten to her sooner, but the doctor did have a point; Elsa would have more than likely just have gotten in the way more than help. She might have some medical knowledge thanks to her books and her powers could have helped, but they were next to nothing compared to the skills that her royal doctors possessed.

Of course that did nothing to stop her from worrying about Anna. She only wished she didn't have to see Anna like she was, right now. That didn't just look painful; it looked unbearable. It made Elsa feel bad that such things had happened to Anna. She wouldn't wish this torment on anyone! She made her way to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it, her hand reaching to stroke Anna's locks. Anna was still sleeping, no doubt as a result of the drugs they gave her so that they could calm her down enough to get the casts on her without her feeling too much pain. "Oh Anna… why… why did you have to do this? You knew that it was dangerous!" she whispered, attempting to hide her tears, but it was difficult. She didn't like seeing her sister like this; in so much pain. She had too much of it over the course of their lives. Granted it wasn't physical, and there were worst things that could have happened, but overall, Elsa still wasn't happy with what had gone down today. She told Anna that she needed to be more careful! Just because she had done these types of crazy things in the past didn't mean that it would work out every time she decided to do it. This girl was insane! But she was still her sister and Elsa loved her for everything that she was flaws and all.

She was going to make sure that Anna had the riot act read to her this time! She knew that her sister was crazy but she couldn't let anything else happen to her! not like this! She had already lost her parents due to mother nature while they were on a boat. She was not going top lose her little sister to her own stupidity.

However when Elsa pulled her hand away, Anna groaned, signifying that she was waking up. Ouch. Elsa wasn't sure whether or not Anna even wanted to be awake right now, considering the pain that she was in. she was not going to enjoy one bit of this.

Anna's turquoise eyes opened, showing a bit of discomfort and a large amount of pain. Elsa felt her heart break. She didn't want Anna to be feeling like this. She was going to be stuck like this for a few months. Anna might be tough, but even Elsa had to admit the idea of being stuck with the situation Anna was in had to be a nightmare. Elsa was lucky that she never had any broken bones (because she had been suck in her room and never considered doing anything s dangerous as Anna would normally do, even if Anna attempted to drag her into it; Elsa would always find a way to avoid doing the dangerous stunt, whether it be using her ice powers or just running away from it. not that Anna was going to let that stop her in the slightest.)

Anna's eyes widened when she saw Elsa, and if it weren't for the wire that was keeping her jaw shut tight, she would have been squealing with both sorrow and happiness. Sorrow for what she had done and happiness that the first thing she saw after waking up was her dear sweet older sister. Elsa never disappointed whenever Anna needed her, well most of the time; Anna knew that though she was by far the most important person in Elsa's life, she couldn't drag Elsa away from her duties every time she wanted to (and if she did, Elsa was going to be stubborn about it. she enjoyed the time she spent with Anna, but sometimes a queens duty was never over.)

Elsa felt a tear go down her eye "Anna" she whispered. Anna raised her free arm, reaching for Elsa. Elsa felt her heart melt. She was in so much pain, yet she still wanted Elsa to be here holding her hand throughout the entire ordeal. Elsa couldn't refuse that. Carefully, Elsa grasped her sister's hand gently holding it in her own hand. She could feel Anna tug on it. Elsa shook her head, unable to prevent a smile from appearing on her lips. Anna wanted a hug. Elsa would be more than happy to give her one, but alas, she didn't want to cause Anna any more discomfort than she was already in. "Anna… You're hurt. I don't want to make you feel even more uncomfortable." she argued, but Anna wasn't listening. She continued to tug on Elsa's hand. She wanted her sister by her side until she fell asleep again. how was that too much to ask for?

Elsa felt her resolve slipping. She knew that she had a job to do, but she really wanted to spend her time with Anna. In fact if it weren't for the fall, she wouldn't even be seeing her sister for a couple more hours. That alone was enough to break Elsa's heart when she knew how much that Anna needed her right now. So instead of pulling away, Elsa leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss on Anna's forehead. She felt Anna shutter slightly; she was giggling, but she couldn't open her mouth to get the giggles out through her mouth. Instead Elsa heard her laughing from the back of her throat. That alone was enough to send Elsa into a giggling fit. She leaned back in her chair covering her mouth trying desperately not to laugh out loud. Of course it failed and soon she was clutching her stomach and laughing like a maniac.

Elsa quickly managed to calm down however and she cleared her throat before giving her sister a tender smile.

Anna just looked at her, her eyes filled with happiness. It was just the two of them in this room. There was no one else around. The two royal sisters could just enjoy each other's company in the peace and quiet (since Anna couldn't talk at the moment with her jaw wired shut). They always enjoyed moments like these, when there were no queenly duties or princesses getting into trouble. It was just the two of them; two sisters who loved each other very much. They always hung out like this ad the moments couldn't be any more perfect if they tried.

Elsa smiled before standing up. "How about I go get us a book to read Anna? to pass the time. I mean, you must be kind of board " stuck there without anything to do right?" Anna rolled her eyes as if to say "duh! Elsa laughed and walked out of the door. Anna just waited, counting own the seconds until Elsa came back. Sure enough, Elsa came back, holding a few books in her arms. She sat down next to Anna. "Now which one would you like to read?"

Needless to say, when Kai came to look for the queen later, he wasn't surprised to see her sleeping beside her injured sister in her room. Smiling, he closed the door, leaving the two sisters alone in peace.

* * *

 **ok rant time.**

 **I'm not going to lie here. This story in general is written because of something** **the just irritates me when it come to Frozen fanfics. Elsaanna. Oh god, who even though that was a good idea?! By disclaimer, I will say that if you like Elsanna, more power to you, you can see the beauty in something I can't. My problem with Elsaanna isn't whether or not someone likes it (its your opinion, so who am I to complain), but the fact that its so popular, but for what I see as the wrong reason.**

 **Frozen is not about romance! It is about the bond between two siblings and how no matter what, you must always be there for them**

 **The problem I find is that people are warping the love that Elsa and Anna feel for each other because of the 'true love' thing that Frozen talks about. Yes, Anna and Elsa do love each other, but they are sisters. I see it like this. Look at Sleeping Beauty and Malificent. in the original movie, Malificent curse Aurora to be woken up by 'true loves kiss', which at the end of the movie, the prince did and they lived happily ever after. but heres the thing. the prince didn't love her. now i can here you thinking 'are you serious?' Yes I am. the prince had maybe a few scenes with her and such, but lets face it. if you like someone without taking the time to know them, thats just attraction. true love is taking someone for all their faults and caring for them unconditionally.**

 **Thats where Malificient comes to play. in that movie malificient wanted nothing more than for aurora to suffer, but seeing the negligent care of the three fairies, decided to look after Aurora herself just to see her curse fulfilled. in the process however she came to care for her like a daughter vowing no harm would come to her. thats why the kiss didn't work for the prince in the movie. he didn't truly love her where as Malificient did. do you see Malificient wanting to be involved with Aurora just because she gave her a 'true loves kiss'? no!**

 **same thing here! Anna gave her life to save Elsa because depute everything that Elsa had done, she loved Elsa for who she was! In the end, toasts what thawed her, not the desire to kiss her own sister!**

 **Now if the argument is 'just read non related Elsanna' its the same thing! people are changing the relationships of the two because they know that is wrong! they are taking the message of the movie 'there is no truer love than the bond between families" and spinning it on its axis just so Anna and Elsa could be together.**

 **Now I'm not trying to change your minds, i am simply giving you my view. If you have read this, thank you for understanding. have a wonderful day.**

 **Leave a review!**


	4. Chocolate Festival

**Back for more! This was requested by Elsa Tomago and Protoestrella1. it is by far the most chaotic chapter.**

 **Elsa Tomago and** **Protoestrella1** **\- I know right?! I mean I know its a matter of opinion, but still, its a disgusting one. Even worse, Elsanna outpaces Kristanna in how many fanfics are written about it. that is just sad. Glad you are enjoying this!**

 **Twilight youth- thats the spirit! remember if there is something you want to see, don't hesitate to ask.**

* * *

To say that today was the best day of Anna and Elsa's life was a complete understatement. After managing to get Elsa out of her study, the two had decided to go into town for Arendelle's annual chocolate festival; something that Anna had been looking forward to. The festival was a celebration of the many kinds of chocolate; at least that's what Anna thought it would be. In all reality it was really for the kids. But then again, Anna was 18, so she was still young. Young as in not a 'responsible and completely boring adult' like Elsa was. Besides all was fair in love and chocolate! Chocolate was one of the major food groups are far as Anna was concerned (she hated vegetables with a passion, due to the fact they tasted like old leather) seriously there was nothing better than chocolate. So the fact that they were going to a chocolate festival was like a dream come true for the Arendelle sisters. However what they did not realize was…

Anna!" Elsa screamed looking at the title of the festival. It wasn't just a chocolate festival; it was a food and wine festival! Not just chocolate!

These festivals were very popular so there were going to be a lot of people! Not only that, now that Elsa was here she had more than enough reasons to be worried. One, she and Anna never had wine before and she was seriously questioning what would happen if Anna accidently got drunk. Elsa herself had never even had a drop of the things. It was part of her reputation. How would it look if she got drunk at a party? Granted she wouldn't want to, but you never know what could happen at moments like this, heck she was worried that one glass might be enough to tip the scales and drop her straight into the world of the unknown wonders of alcohol, which was something she seriously did not want to do.

Anna just shrugged "I had to say something… besides its not like we are going to taste everything. Just the only thing that matters!" she quickly grabbed Elsa's hand and dragged her into the crowd. Elsa hated these crowds. She just wanted to get in get the chocolate and get out. It wasn't that she hated people no; she loved spending time with her sister. It was just that she preferred being in the company of less people; despite the fact she spent most of her life alone, she was quite introverted. So she didn't want to spend so much time with people as much as she did with just he sister.

Then again, she supposed that she could tolerate it, since it was for chocolate! She loved chocolate more than anything else in the world (as a food of course, she loved Anna more than anything in existence).

The two made there way through the crowd heading towards the chocolate stand, said to have many different types of chocolate from all over Europe! The thought alone was enough to make the sister drool. Most would think that the idea that the royal family was little more than chocolate obsessed was an exaggeration; that it couldn't possibly be true. That's because no one knew that with enough chocolate in their system, the sisters were crazy, having spent many hours as children on a complete sugar rush and causing many headaches for the castle staff when they were younger. But today, they were going to be on more than a sugar rush. May someone not go and be affected by the craziness that was known and the royal family

* * *

Meanwhile a little black haired partygoer that had a little too much to drink stumbled over to the chocolate table. She was carrying two bottles of rather heavy alcoholic drinks. Even though she was pretty drunk, she still believed that she was going to be perfectly fine, capable of drinking anything. She made her way over to the chocolate table, before tripping over her own drunken two feet and spilling the contents of her drinks all over the table, including on quite a few plates of the chocolate. The drunk quickly got up and made his way back to the wine table. She needed more drinks after spilling her own.

Little did she realize the horror she was about to unleash upon Arendelle…

* * *

Finally making there way through the crowd, Elsa and Anna arrived at the coveted chocolate table filled with a large assortments of chocolate. Anna, being Anna, did not notice the large puddles of alcohol, simply assuming that the table cloths had been wet due to the people spilling their drinks (which wasn't exactly wrong, if she was to be honest.) and picked up the two closest bowls of chocolate, both of them being milk chocolate, her and Elsa's absolute favorite kind of chocolate. She quickly turned back to Elsa and handed her the bowl of chocolate. They both made their way to an empty table and began munching on the chocolate.

Elsa was the first to notice that something seemed off about the chocolate. It tasted almost… fruity, like there was a grape in it or something and a slight buzz to it. It was unfamiliar and very strange. She looked at Anna, who had already downed most of her chocolate in one bite. Geez how was Anna not chocking? "Anna… " She said. "Do you notice something… off about the taste of this chocolate?" she asked growing slight concerned.

Anna quickly swallowed her chocolate and shrugged "no not really. It is foreign chocolate though, so there is that to consider. "

Elsa frowned something told her this wasn't going to go well… still, she could accept that answer and along with Anna, quickly began finishing the chocolate, relishing in the newfound taste.

* * *

In hindsight, Elsa would have found it funny that she and Anna were capable of creating so much chaos in a matter of minutes, but in the moment she found it absolutely horrific. She never thought that she could be capable of the horrors that she had caused, but apparently, being drunk dint mean a thing once you were actually there!

Apparently after the two had eaten the entire plate of chocolate that they had been eating, the two had fallen unconscious. However when they woke up, they were not all… there. To say the least. No in fact Elsa was wishing that they would just spontaneously combust. She was that embarrassed. No worse than embarrassed. She was absolutely mortified and was currently hiding in her room, long with Anna both of them trying to hide from the absolute terror that they had caused. Someone was going to kill them for this. And that was the best-case scenario, if they were going to be optimistic about it!

Apparently, Elsa went on a chocolate crazed rampage, freezing everyone who refused, while Anna pelted everyone with Elsa's own snowballs. To top it off they drank all the wine in there process, broke several windows with flying snowballs, broke the rest just because they could. Ate every bit of food at the festival (and vomited on people when they couldn't eat anymore.) Invaded several homes broke every table in sight, accidently through some drunk off of the pier (and she landed in the shallow water) played polo with frozen bodies, stole a sled (which crashed into a chocolate store, which they then proceeded to rob) and declared war on their own city with an army of crazy snowmen! Even then the snowmen were still running around doing Elsa's bidding (which at the time meant cleaning up the mess they made). They weren't sure how they were going to be able to restore their reputation however, since it was pretty much witnessed by everyone who resided in Arendelle.

Currently, both royal monarchs were hiding underneath blanks that they had gotten from Elsa's closet, breathing heavily into the bags as they tried to calm down and contain themselves. Naturally it wasn't working at all, simply because well… how in the world were they going to be able to recover from this? it was the most shocking thing in the world.

Anna was the first to break the silence. She removed her bag from her face and poked her sisters blanket "Elsa… what are we going to do.." she whispered. She was so scared. There was absolute chaos in the streets, even though Elsa's army was doing there best to help clean up the mess that they had made.

Elsa removed her bag from her own head. "I think its best that we pretend that this day never happened. What do you think?" she asked.

Anna nodded "I agree. We will never speak of it ever again!"

And that was the day the sisters never came to regret. Mainly because they couldn't remember a second of it. It could have just been a dream as far as they were concerned. At that was what they were going to stand by for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **And thats a wrap! Till next time**


	5. War

**Back for more! Sorry I took so long. This one is a Terminator AU.**

 **Elsa Tomago- Ah wine. Terrible right? Oh well, but thats what this story is about!**

 **Protoestrella1** **\- There a lesson to be learned here.**

 **BellaCullen931- Glad you think so!**

* * *

Hell. That's what this world was like. Complete and utter hell. Elsa couldn't remember a time where there was peace and love in the world. She had been so young and it had been so long ago tat the memories of her childhood without this terrible war was like a distant light down the end of a very dark tunnel.

At the time Elsa wondered what had happened. It had been quite a day. she and her family had been out on a picnic when they heard the sounds of explosions in the distance. Adgar, her father, heard the sounds and looked up, noticing the nuclear warheads in the sky. Without a moment to lose, he and Elsa's mother Idun took her and Anna to a shelter nearby, where they waited out the sounds.

When they emerged, the world was forever changed. It was straight out of a nightmare. It certainly wasn't like a fairy tale that Idun would have read to her children every night before bed. No this was something that no person should ever have to live with. But they were and that's the world they were living in as of this moment, and even up to this day.

No one knew what had happened at first but as the time past, it all became clear to everyone.

It was the machines. A new defense computer. Powerful, hooked into everything, trusted to run it all. They turned on the human race, unleashing a nuclear nightmare. They say in got smart and saw the human race as a threat. It decided their fate in a microsecond. Extermination. 2/3rds of humanity, maybe more maybe less, where wiped out from the face of the earth, leaving only the machines in charge.

Elsa had only been 8 years old. Her sister was only 5.

Not long after that, she and her family were rounded up and put into death camps. It was the last time she saw her father. Her father attempted a coup when Elsa was ten in an attempt to free them from the oppression. He succeeded, but at the cost of his life.

Idun and her daughters ran, hiding from the machines wherever they could scrounging for food and trying to find other survivors and live in a relative peace, which even in her heart, Elsa knew was not going to come unless the machines ere destroyed.

Elsa was 11 when she watched her mother die. They had been in a camp hiding underground, hoping and praying they would survive when an infiltration unit entered the camp and gunned down everyone insight. Idun ordered Elsa to take Anna and hide, while she bought them time to escape. Elsa refused, knowing her mother could die, but Idun told her to go; Anna and Elsa's life were more important. From her hiding spot, Elsa watched as Idun drew the attention of the assassin and watched as it killed her mother with a single shot. It was horrifying. Holding on to her little sister, Elsa ran, she ran until she found an abandoned building and collapsed, silently mourning the los of her mother.

That's when everything changed.

Inside the building was a damaged, non functional terminator. Elsa had been scared at first, but upon seeing that it wasn't a threat, instead began to study it, marking its weak points and using a makeshift weapon managed to destroy one that had attempted to kill her sister.

After that, humanity had a fighting chance. A group of survivors that Elsa met, she taught them how to fight, to smash those machines into dust.

By the time Elsa was 18, the last shred of humanity had united under her command. General Elsa. They fought their way from camp to camp, liberating more people willing to fight, more people who could help them win the war.

Now, Elsa was 21, a tall, beautiful woman, with platinum blond hair ice blue eyes. Though she had seen much in this war, she never lost her beauty, nor her sense of hope (though Anna was certainly the more optimistic of the two. She wore a military uniform and she had a scar going down her right eye; a terminator had attempted to kill her, but she got away.

Elsa was the leader of this human resistance. Her second in command was her sisters husband, Kristoff.

Kritoff, Anna, and Elsa had met when Anna had turned 15. He helped them escape from a terminator, actually managing to destroy it single handedly. That alone had impressed Elsa. he joined them after that and it became immediately apparent to Elsa that Anna and Kristoff were attracted to one another. she didn't mind it at first, but the problem would eventually become all too clear. They started becoming romantically involved.

Not long after, he and Anna entered a passionately charged relationship, the details of which Elsa knew none of (not that she would want to, anyway.) and when Anna was 17, she got pregnant and gave birth to a daughter.

Elsa had been horrified by Anna's pregnancy as this world, this war was no place to raise a child, but unless Anna suffered a miscarriage, Elsa could not bring herself to kill her niece in order to prevent her from suffering a life in this war as they all had. In fact, Anna giving birth had been terrible; Elsa herself was the one who had to deliver the baby since Kristoff was off on a raid, as per Elsa's orders.

When the baby was born, all slimy and wriggly, screaming at the top of its lungs, Elsa felt her heart break. This baby was going to grow up in this world and yet, seeing this child reminded her of the innocence, the hope that she was fighting for.

Which left Elsa in a compromising situation.

As of this moment, Elsa and her forces were not to far from the enemy's base of operations. The army was to attack on too fronts. One branch would attack the mainframe of the enemy's defense grid. The other would take a nearby manufacturing plant to provide a distraction. Kristoff was to lead that branch.

Kristoff was strong and intimidating, with gauze wrapped around his recently lost eye, but even with that, you could see the shades of a soft man underneath fighting for his family

Anna had also grown. She was about Elsa's height, but with red hair rather than blond and like Elsa had suffered some scaring. In her case a scar that crossed her cheek and went down to her chin, but she still looked beautiful.

This was it. The final offensive. One last push and the war would be over. Elsa Anna and Kristoff stood on a platform, surveying their soldiers. This was it, the final night of this long and destructive war.

Elsa looked at her army, exuberating a powerful intimidating presence to them "I look at each of you and I see the marks of this long and terrible war. If we die tonight, mankind dies with us." Elsa knew that this wasn't really the best way to start out, but they all knew what would happen if they failed. No it was best to start out with a sense of hope

" I remember a green world, vast and beautiful, filled with laughter and hope for the future. It's a world I never knew. But then, all of it was gone. a computer program designed to automate missile defense. It was supposed to protect us, but that's not what happened. It woke up. It decided all of humanity was a threat to its existence. It used our own bombs against us. Three billion people died of nuclear fire. People lived like rats in shadows, hiding, starving, or worse, captured and put into camps for extermination. It's their world, broken world ruled by the machines. But no longer! We're here because tonight, we will crush our enemy for good! On this night! We take back our world!" she screamed at her soldiers

* * *

Elsa stood watching the sunset, Anna by her side, with the four year old toddler in Anna's arms. Elsa was wearing and ice blue dress, while Anna was wearing a dark green dress.

They had won. The war was over. Humanity had triumphed against the machines. Elsa herself had destroyed the last evidence of their enemy and had declared the war over. As of now, three years later, humanity was still rebuilding, but they no longer relied heavily on the machines.

The war had taken its toll on them, but the sisters had stuck together through and through, fighting or the ne thing (later three) they couldn't live without.

Each other.

* * *

 **whats next?**


	6. Engaged

**This one wasn't as long because i just... well words can't reply describe this one because the one was based on something that happened to my brother just yesterday, so i decided to just leave it that.**

 **Elsa Tomago- Well I thought that Elsa's ice powers would be to overpowered. this was a spin off of her life as queen, but i can do an ice powered Elsa terminator AU in the** **future.**

 **Protoestrella1** **\- Sorry I took so long, but i will get to your request next**

* * *

Elsa was sitting at her dining room table looking outside the window like she always did during breakfast. It was really just a routine for her at this point. She would wake up in the morning, take a shower, get dressed and watch the sunrise while her coffee was being made and then either go to work. Well most of that was happening today anyway. the other day there was an emergency fire at the ice rink she worked at. Thankfully the building wasn't destroyed but the fire department was looking into what the cause of the fire was. Which was ok by Elsa's standards, because she was sore from constantly working. Unlike her sister Anna, who was currently in a relationship with a coworker, Elsa through herself into her work and unless she was there, she really didn't do much unless she was at work. So since she didn't really have anything to do at the moment, she was just spending her day alone in her apartment.

Anna, being Anna, would constantly tell Elsa that she needed to get out more and meet new people, but Elsa really wasn't like that. That is to say she wasn't nearly as social as her little sister was, but whenever Anna needed her, Elsa would always be there to help her. That and Elsa had absolutely no interest in dating and for good reason. She had once loved somebody with all her heart once and what happened. he shattered it by destroying everything that they had built. After that, Elsa was never in a relationship again, seeing them as simply cruel and unforgiving. It at one point got so bad that Elsa all but detested each and every single one of Anna's boyfriends (which she cycled through like crazy because Elsa would either throw them out of the house, flat out not like them or even out right tell Anna that they were only interested in one thing, and then hit them where it hurt, before having them thrown out without even giving them a chance to enter the room; she just knew what type of men those were that Anna brought home.)

Elsa yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. today was going to be so boring. Wonder what Anna was up to? She worked with her boyfriend Kristoff at a pet salon (which Elsa had to admit was pretty cool for Anna because she had a obsession with animals ever since she was a child, though Elsa didn't see them the same way that Anna did)

No sooner than the though crossed her mind did her phone ring from the kitchen, causing Elsa to jump. Anna never called her this early in the morning. So why in the world was she calling her know? Should she be at work? She had left a couple hours ago (Anna always left earlier than Elsa did). She wouldn't have been at work for more than a couple of hours; even though Kristoff owned the business himself, she doubted that he would just let her call anybody in the middle of the day; his business was one of the most popular in the city. There was never anytime for home phone calls, even though she knew that Kristoff was more than happy to allow it if he could. So that meant that something was wrong. Elsa sincerely hoped that everything was all right the last thing she needed today was finding out that something happened to Anna too

Elsa got up from the table and all but ran to the kitchen where she grabbed the phone from the dock "Anna?" she asked quickly

Elsa! no questions asked! Meet me and Kristoff at the diner across the street from where we work! And dress up nicely! Be there within n hour!" then the line went dead. leave it to Anna to only give enough time to tell someone what she wanted and then hang up.

Still since Elsa would effectively stuck here at home she gave a smile and placed the phone down going to her bedroom to get dressed

* * *

Elsa arrived at Anna's favorite Norwegian bistro where to her surprise she found the place completely empty…. Amid balloons and a "happy anniversary sign!"

And standing in the center of the room were Kristoff and Anna, wearing smiles on their faces. With Ana wearing an engagement ring on her hand.

And for the first time in a while, Elsa smiled.

* * *

 **Yeah my brother got engaged to his girlfriend. so basically I'm Elsa and my brother is Anna in this. I may come back to this, but for now, I'll leave it there. whats next?**


	7. Nightmare

**This one was requested by Protoestrella1. Elsa having a panic attack. I did change it slightly, but I hope its too your liking.**

 **Elsa Tomago- I'm sorry. The last chapter was written because of a important event in my family's life and I wanted to write that. I'm sure you will like this one more.**

* * *

 _"Your sister…. she was cold as ice, her hair turned white!" Hans screamed over the howling blizzard, his hair billowing in the wind. He was struggling to reach Elsa, who was taking steps back as far away as possible as to not hurt him, unaware that if she knew the truth, that's exactly what she would be doing. Elsa however was more concerned with what Hans had just told her; her heart was clenching with fear, as she heard the exact words that she could never bear to hear. The one thing that she could never want to do, but worry that she would do._

 _It had started years ago after she hurt her once. Once. That was all it took for Elsa to become who she was, to worry every day about the possibility of hurting Anna again. And now Hans seemed to be telling her that indeed that was exactly what happened._

 _"your sister is dead!" there is was the final nail in her heart the final stab that let the blood flow free, shattering her heart and with it, any will to fight back. Her eyes widened as her heart froze over like her own ice was doing to Arendelle. It was her curse. And her sister had suffered for it._

 _Elsa turned away from Hans her hand reaching her head, an immense pain aching throughout her body. Anna… no…._

 _Her sweet dear younger sister…. no…. images of Anna raced through her mind, from the day of her birth. What a cubby little thing she had been. Elsa remembered wanting to play with her then, but her parents wouldn't allow it, nit because they were afraid of Elsa hurting Anna, but because she was so young._

 _"No…" she whispered_

 _Anna as a toddler, with only a tooth in her mouth, giving Elsa the widest smile that Elsa could have ever seen from her younger sister; the first of many that she would receive in her shirt life "Elswa!" the little girl squealed with happiness looking up with wide eyes as she said her very first word. Elsa's eyes widened, before filling themselves with nothing but absolute love. "Yes Anna… Elswa!" she said wrapping her arms around her sister, unwilling to let go._

 _No!_

 _Anna, now five years old was looking at Elsa happily as she formed a ball of ice in her hands, her eyes wide in wonder. Elsa always enjoyed seeing that look on her sisters face; it brought joy to them both "ready?" Elsa asked._

 _Anna nodded, her grin growing wide as she continued to stare in awe._

 _No!_

 _Anna eighteen years old stood next to her sister. she had grown obviously, but she still had that face. That face filled with the childhood wonder that just made Anna Anna. It was the first time they had directly spoken in a decade " I wish it could be like this all the time" she told Elsa_

 _"me too" Elsa said with a small smile._

 _That turned out to be the last time they spoke civilly to one another. The last time they spoke, Anna wanted Elsa to come back to Arendelle, hoping to help her. But instead she found death._

 _"Noooooooooooo!" Elsa cried, feeling the full force of the guilt as she fell to her knees. Her sister… her sister! Her only remaining family…. Gone. Frozen to death at her own sister's hand. The one thing that Elsa wanted to avoid… it had happened… and it was all her fault! The blizzard dissipated and with it any resistance she had crumbled away._

 _What reason was there to go in living… there was nothing for her now. Her whole life, she strived to be better than what she felt she was, to not be the monster she was afraid to become, but now Anna…. she was gone._

 _She didn't even hear the sword. Why should she care? She was a monster; she created this mess. She deserved to die…._

 _What she did hear was her sister screaming "noooooo!" followed by the sound of breaking metal… Elsa flinched, not expecting a rush of sounds. Heart hammering in her chest, she turned to see Anna, frozen in a block of ice._

 _"Anna!" she cried quickly getting to her feet and moving to get in front of her sister. When she did, she felt her mouth go dry, and her hands began to shake.. "no…" she whispered, her hands reaching towards her sisters frozen lifeless cheeks. "Anna" she choked as tears began to fall from her face._

 _With an anguished cry she hugged the statue, feeling the last remnants of her heart freeze. There was no love… only pain…_

Elsa awoke her body shaking, her skin covered in a cold sweat. For the first time in her life she felt the cold. It seeped in her bones, chilling her. her breath became shallow and she was unable to control her shivering.

Anna…. no… Anna!

She was gone…. And it was all her fault.

Snow began to fall from the ceiling, but Elsa paid no mind. She jut stared blankly at her lap, the memory all to real….

"Anna" she whispered, chocking on her sisters name.

Elsa just sat there, clutching the blanket like it was her only life line as she began to cry. She killed her. Anna was dead because of her.

"Anna"

The tears began falling freely once more as she cried, her sobs increasing in volume.

"Anna!" she screamed

"Elsa?"

Elsa flinched, hearing the sound of her sisters voice groggily whispering her name, fill with concern. Unable to believe it, Elsa turned her head slightly, looking towards the doorway. Standing there, clad in a pink nightgown with her hair a mess, was Anna, looking at her sister with concern.

"Anna…"

Elsa's eyes widened as her dream caught up with her, every agonizing moment of it and immediately reacted the only way she knew how. "Go away!" she screamed, her voice filled with terror, a sheet of ice covering her once warm bed. "I don't want to hurt you!" she screamed at Anna. She turned away, unable to look at her sister in the eye. She just wanted to keep her safe. She didn't want to accidently hurt her again. Anna needed to leave. It was the only way to keep her safe from her powers.

However instead of hearing her sister leave, she felt warm arms wrap round her from behind and draw her in a tight hug.. Elsa flinched, still not used to such contact, even from her own sister. Her heart was racing, but her body began to relax as she eased into her sister's embrace.

"I'm here Elsa" Anna whispered as she held Elsa close to her. "I'm not going anywhere." Elsa turned around, finally looking at Anna. She was wearing a small smile, a smile that Elsa always loved to see on Anna.

It wasn't real. It had just been a nightmare. Her sister was alive, here, with her, safe and sound. Elsa had indeed frozen her, but love had saved her. An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.

 _As Elsa held on to Anna's frozen body, crying, she suddenly felt Anna's cold body warm up and heard her gasp. Daring to look up, Elsa found herself staring into Anna's face, her eyes showing warm relief. "Anna" she breathed, before standing up and embracing her sister in a hug; the first one in a decade. Oh how she missed being able to hug her sister. "Oh Elsa" Anna said._

 _Elsa broke the hug, placing a hand on her sisters cheek "you sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked, unsure whether or not to believe it._

 _Then Anna said the words that warmed Elsa's heart immensely as she took Elsa's hands " I love you" she told Elsa, her eyes showing nothing but sincerity._

 _And for the first time in years, Elsa was no longer afraid._

Anna was safe. Love had save her, but it wasn't just Anna that was saved. Anna was her family, the only thing that kept Elsa from slipping into the ice that threatened to cover her heart.

For the first time that night, Elsa smiled.

The next morning, no one was surprised when the maids found the Queen and the Princess curled up on the bed, happily dreaming about the times they spent together.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that one! Remember, anything you'd like to see, I can do my best to write.**


	8. Dolphins

**This one was inspired by a good friend, Maramystic and her home country's very broad activity list. I happen to have done something like this before (though I never went into the water) and lets face it, Anna would rope Elsa into something like this.**

 **If you can, check out 'My Baby Sister' by Maramystic. I promise you won't be disappointed.**

 **Elsa Tomago- of course! I feel that Elsa's insecurities is an interesting topic and this should be explored in Frozen 2.**

 **BellaCullen391- Thank you! This started out as a humor fic, but I think I do angst and hurt/comfort much better than humor.**

 **Guest- Will do!**

* * *

Elsa stood there rigid unable to believe what Anna was requesting of her. Anna was giving her a puppy dog look, her turquoise eyes shining slightly with tears in an attempt to convince Elsa to join her in her most recent (and by far the craziest thing she would ever hope to accomplish) endeavor in recent time: swimming with dolphins.

"Anna only you would be so foolish as to think swimming with Dolphins could be a safe fun activity!" Elsa sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Why she even thought that Anna was a safe person was beyond her, considering that Anna's usual penchant for 'fun' had gotten her into a hospital on more than one occasion. Elsa supposed that she had just managed to get numb to the concept of her sisters craziness, just coming to expect this of her.

But dolphins? Why in the world would Ana want to swim with the fish? They ate fish for crying out loud. Ok maybe not dolphins but still. Besides Elsa had so much work to do still! But Anna had dragged her away from her work in order to take a picnic by the Fjord and all of sudden, Dolphins! Needless to say, Anna went straight from 'calm princess' to 'happy go lucky excited child not ready to think about the consequences of her actions and ready to latterly jump in head first with a new crow

Now, Elsa was fine with the picnicking part; she had actually been aching for a chance to go out with her sister on such an event because she was so busy doing her duties, Anna said that she always did work to hard, but what does she expect from Arendelle's Reigning monarch? It wasn't exactly a free time job, and required a large amount of her time, considering just how many duties she had to do in order to keep her citizens and council happy. One small slip up and well things wouldn't go very well. Did Anna think about that?

Probably not, because she was… well Anna

Of all the random things that Elsa could expect Anna to get herself (and Elsa unfortunately) roped into for one of Anna's crazy schemes Dolphins were the last things that she had ever thought about. I mean really.

The problem was that both Anna and Elsa had a rather fond liking for dolphins as children and they often wished that they could swim with them, so Elsa would like to see some; it was just that swimming with them wasn't a thing she wanted to do these days, considering that she had outgrown the childish need for dolphins. Too bad fate had to bring it right back. She would want to… but she was the Queen.

What if someone saw her out with dolphins? It would be like the biggest scandal possible. Ok maybe she was exaggerating quite a bit, being seen swimming with adorable animals couldn't possibly be that bad. But never had a monarch of Arendelle attempted such a daring (or in Elsa's case, embarrassing) feat.

She glanced at the water where the dolphins were swimming around. Wait a minute… were they waiting for them. Those mischievous… did Anna speak dolphin telepathically or something. Judging by the fact she was looking at them with a wide grin on her face that could have been a distinct possibility. Great now Anna was going to fancy herself a Dolphin whisperer. If she asked to bring one home, Elsa was going to freeze her mouth shut

"Oh come on, Elsa!" Anna said as she quite literally ripped off her dress, leaving her exposed in nothing but her undergarments. Elsa gawked at Anna, her facer going as red as a tomato she covered her eyes, shocked at the sight that she had just witnessed never in a million years did she expect Anna to do something… ok she couldn't come up with the right words for it, but this… this was embarrassing! "Anna!" she cried "put your cloths back on this instant. This isn't proper for a princess!" she screamed, but slapped her hands over her mouth in the next instant, hoping that nobody was close enough to hear that. Sure they hadn't seen anyone nearby, but that didn't mean that a traveler or scout of something wasn't nearby just minding their own business. Plus out of context, they might get curious in more ways than one and Elsa didn't want to give them any ideas. It would be a scandal for sure. Did Anna care about that at all? Probably not.

Anna simply laughed and walked up to Elsa grabbing her sisters by the hands and pulling her towards the lake. Naturally, Elsa froze her feet to the ground, causing Anna to slip and tumble backwards, falling on the ground, while Elsa stood in place, folding her arms, giving her sister a wide smirk. "Sorry Anna, you cant make me… I am the Snow-

* * *

I can't believe that you made me do this by bribing me with five bars of chocolate…" Elsa moaned, now neck deep in the water, looking at a dolphin that was gently swimming around them. How could she be so stupid? A bar of chocolate under her nose and Anna could make her do just about anything. Anna knew all her weakness… she really needed to learn more control and not go running after the first piece of chocolate that she saw.

But it would have been a waste of chocolate, had it landed in the water. Anna had thrown it and Elsa ran after it, just barely managing to grab it before it landed in the water, but Anna being Anna, pushed her in and now she was soaked to the bone and looking at a dolphin that was simply wading in the water at the moment.

Well, she might as well try to enjoy now that she was in the water (which wasn't likely going to happen, but anything to see Anna smile)

Elsa swam over to the dolphin and gently padded its fin. It wasn't so bad; maybe this dolphin was friendly the dolphin suddenly jerked violently in place showing very sharp teeth, revealing a….

"Annnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Elsa screamed swimming like a madwoman away from the shark that was now chasing her, while the dolphins gave chase to their enemy, hoping to save her.

* * *

"That is the last time we ever go swimming in a shark infested lake Anna!" Elsa said, her face showing clear irritation as she wrapped herself in a towel as she sipped on her hot chocolate.

"Come on Elsa it wasn't that bad" Anna said inching closer to her sister she looked at her sister with a puppy dog look "do you want to build a snowman… it doesn't have to be a snowman…" he aid in a sing song voice

Elsa giggled. But before she could say anything Anna spoke once more "or it could be a shark man!" she said with a grin.

"Anna!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that one! Poor Elsa. I don't think she will ever go in the water again**


	9. Tickle fight

**Huh... well... I'm sorry folks but theres good news and bad news. The good news, heres another chapter. The bad news, its the last one.**

 **I'm truly sorry, but my other stories are taking bigger priority to me and too be honest, a series of one shots is difficult to do because to make it work, the chapters have to be long and funny, as if the author can build a world around it, something I can't do because I'm focused on my other stories which have singular plots and characters to follow. Plus, there is something else, which I will explain later.**

 **So here is one last gift with this story. Please enjoy it. It was requested by a guest.**

 **Mara mystic- please! your making me blush... Its the least I can do for a friend! I'm happy that I could successfully translate one of your homes activities into a funny chapter.**

 **Protoestrella1- Thank you! I'm glad to make you laugh!**

 **Bella Cullen 391- at least we know she can swim!**

 **Elsa Tomago- Yeah, Elsa and Anna are chocolate crazy.**

* * *

Elsa could never have imagined that she would be back with her sister again, after everything that had happened in the thirteen years since the accident, but here they were sitting on Elsa's bed, wrapped up in the blankets after a very long day. Anna hadn't been able to see Elsa much because her day was equivalent to… whatever the word that Anna described as "you work to hard!" or whatever it was that Anna would say. She was just too tired to look in a dictionary for the right word at the moment. The sky wasn't awake, so therefore she wasn't awake either and thinking just took too much work when that was the case. Besides she didn't need o think, all she needed was to be beside her older sister. Her best friend.

It was very late in the night, obviously, but Anna jus couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing a mile a minute and there was only one thing running through her mind. Being with Elsa, who was unfortunately asleep at the moment. Anna smiled, remembering what had happened earlier that evening. It was just about the same time she met up with Elsa, who had just come out of her final meeting. And this was without eating any sort of dinner. Gods. That woman could go forever without eating even if it killed her

 _Anna skipped down the hall, having had a wonderful date with Kristoff, courtesy of Elsa who allowed Kristoff to do so; Anna wasn't sure whether or not that she would ever be able to go on a date with Kristoff unless Elsa allowed him to. She really didn't trust him did she? May someone, Anna didn't know whom, help the man who became Elsa's King. She was not going to be very easy to win over that was for sure. As she was getting to Elsa's study, she felt a wide grin spread all over her face. She stopped at the door and knocked her signature knock. "Elsa! She called out. A moment later, she heard Elsa say, "Come in!"_

 _Anna couldn't help as her eyes welled up with tears. Elsa was no longer saying, "go away". They were a family again. And a family they would always be. Nothing would be able to tear them apart ever again. She opened the door, seeing Elsa at her desk, scribbling at her report, almost causing Anna to groan. Of course, Elsa was still working. She really needed to take a break from her queenly duties at some point, because this was getting utterly ridiculous. Didn't this girl know how to have fun? If not, Anna was going to have to pull out all the stops and teach her. This seemed to be all she was ever doing with her day whenever she wasn't playing with Anna. Still she put on a huge smile and walked over to Elsa's side. 'Hi Elsa!" Anna said sitting on Elsa's desk, though careful not to sit on a document, as Elsa would kill her if she did._

 _"Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked, giving her sister the singsong voice as well as the puppy dog look._

 _Elsa looked at Anna, a tight-lipped smile on her face as she glanced at her younger sister. Anna… I still need to finish my work. But I promise that we will play when I'm finished," she said before turning back to her work._

 _Anna grinned evilly. She was not having that. So she did what any sister would do. She igged her fingers and suddenly dug them into Elsa's sides. Elsa reacted immediately, jumping out of her seat causing ice to appear on the floor. "Anna!" she cried pulling away from her sister'._

 _Anna just grinned innocently "what?" she said._

Anna smiled as she glanced at her sister. They would always find time to play. After all there was nothing stronger than family.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this is so short, but there is a reason for it. you see, I've been wanting to write a Prequel to my Frozen fic "Kiss Me Slowly". Long story short, its a modern AU featuring Elsa and Anna with Elsa trying to get married, but there are major hurdles in the way.**

 **If you want to read it, be my guest.**

 **Basically the prequel will focus on Rapunzel during her time in college, and be a massive cgi non/Disney crossover. I want to start planning it, but if I kept this story going any longer, it would distract me from m other to stories, which I am more passionate about.** **I would like to get those done so I can do this one.**

 **I just wanted to let you know why I am one with this story.**

 **I m sorry about leaving it too, because its one of the few non romantic fics between Elsa and Anna. You guys already know my thoughts on that.**

 **If anyone would like to talk, leave a review or PM me.**


	10. Heartbroken

**Weren't expecting this, now were you? Honestly, neither was I, but I just had to do it. I was heartbroken for the first time in my life, and I just didn't know what to do. I woke up this morning, had a great day, when not too long ago, I received a short message that has left me... well you can imagine. Curious on what happened? well it was something not quite like this, but this was how i felt.**

* * *

Rain poured in the cold empty night on a small street in Arendelle. Not a creature was stirring, for who would want to be in the rain on a night like this? Certainly nobody who wanted to have a warm night huddled in a blanket.

Clearly Anna was the only person here not to get that memo, for she was outside in the cold dark night, feeling like nothing was of worth anymore.

Anna sat on the sidewalk, her heart breaking with ever sob that racked her body. Tears were spilling from her eyes as she continued to think about what had happened only an hour ago. she had woken up with a bright smile on her face this morning and now she felt like her world had just ended. She felt like she would never be all right ever again

Hans. her first love, her one true love. She found him with another woman. she just didn't understand. Wasn't she good enough for him? hadn't she given up anything and everything for him? they had (operative word being had) been together for almost six months, and it was like a dream come true. they went out on dates, they kissed, they did almost everything that any normal couple did, or at least that's what Anna thought. She thought she knew what love was, she thought that she was ready for the next step in her relationship. She had opened the door and found Hans on the couch with that bimbo, and after a few short string of curses and more than a few punches to the face, Anna left her apartment in tears.

Which is how she found herself in the rain, soaking wet, hot tears running down her cheeks, mixing with the rain tat seemed to symbolize how she felt. Why… what had she done wrong? She roared in pain and anger, slamming her hands on the ground furiously pounding her fists on the pavement, screaming louder and louder as she cut her skin and fresh blood started to poor.

"You bastard!" she cursed to the cold empty air "I loved you! I-" Anna's voice cracked, and she moaned in agony as she slumped onto the gravel, her sobs quieting slightly, but the tears increasing in frequency. She didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. To the world, she was just another person, making a fool of herself in public. To Hans she was nothing but a foolish naïve little girl. To herself, she was nothing but a fool.

"Why…" she moaned, feeling herself get soaked but she didn't care.

At least until a shadow passed over her and the rain stopped pouring on her. Surprised, Anna looked up to find Elsa dressed in a warm jacket, another wrapped around her waist (clearly for Anna) an umbrella covering her and Anna from the piercing rain.

"Anna…." she whispered, clearly seeing the distress that she was in. she bent down on her knees, taking Anna by the shoulder. She gently lifted Anna up, so that the younger girl was on her knees and eye level with her "was it him?" it was a statement, not a question.

Anna nodded, before throwing herself at Elsa, burying her face into Elsa's neck., crying harder than before. Elsa held her close, holding back tears of her own as she cradled Anna in her arms she took a deep breath

"Anna. He wasn't the one for you. it wasn't anything you did. You shouldn't compromise for someone. That's the dark side of love. But I can promise you this. You'll meet someone who loves you for you. You're feeling something that everyone else has. Even me. You'll wake up tomorrow thinking it will be hard to feel better but every day afterwards, it will be easier. Until you wake up one day and realize that you've moved on."

Tonight, Anna didn't believe those words, but she took them to heart. And in time if she met a gruff mountain man by the name of Kristoff, she would look up at Elsa with a smile, silently thanking her for what she had said that night.

* * *

 **Yeah, like "Engaged" this was based on something that happened in my life, only everything is reversed. I'm Anna and my brother is Elsa, paraphrasing something he said to me when he found me crying. I hurt so bad, and I just felt miserable. my brother was even less happy. I can't blame him, but... I just wish it didn't happen. Not like this.**

 **To all the who have a significant other, hold them close and love them with all your heart.**


	11. Hatred

**You know, its amazing what life can inspire you to do. For me, a series of one shots is hard to do, but when things happen and you get angry, life just finds a way to give you an outlet. Writing is mine.**

 **Remember my "** **Engaged" chapter? how I said I would come back to it? Well, instead of a happy ending, my brother got THIS! All I have to say to the person responsible is "F*** YOU!". a month before my brothers wedding... well, read on and you'll find out.**

* * *

Elsa stomped her way to Kristoff's car, a bat in her hand, and her keys and pocketknife in her pocket. Her blood was boiling with rage and anger and after the past few weeks of watching her sister fall apart, Elsa could take it no longer. She was on a warpath and in desperate need to quench her thirst for vengeance.

One month. One damn month and it would have been the best day of her sister's life. Now, after everything was done and paid for, did she hear the news that was certain to kill her sister for months to come.

 _Elsa walked down stairs, groggy. It had been a late night. She should have expected feeling like this, given her schedule but she was used to it. Still, she wished her nights weren't always as bad as she thought it was. But her excitement for her sister kept her awake. Kristoff had proposed last year, and the wedding was right around the corner._

 _Or so she thought._

 _Elsa arrived downstairs to find her sister collapsed on the coach sobbing, her phone by her side._

 _Immediately Elsa snapped awake, running over to Anna "Anna." she cried, sitting on the couch "whats wrong?_

 _Anna looked up her eyes red from the tears. She grabbed one of Elsa's hands her phone and handed to Elsa, then pulled off the engagement from her finger, taking Elsa's free hand and placing it in her palm._

 _Elsa looked at the ring, then back at Anna, then at the phone. On the screen, there were 5 little words that broke Elsa's heart_

 _"I'm breaking up with you"_

Elsa made her way to Kristoffs beloved car "Sven". Kristoff loved that car, so Elsa was going to make damn sure that Kristoff felt as Anna felt.

Elsa gripped the bat in her hand tightly. She really wanted to start with the bat, but that would attract attention really quick. Instead, she took her keys out of her pocket, and dug it into the side of the car door, walking along the edge, smiling as she savored the sound of paint peeling off where her key cut into the car.

After Elsa went around the car completely, up to the front of it, she smiled at her handy work before taking the bat in her hands and took a Louisville slugger to one headlight, before going over to the other and giving the car two black eyes to match.

She then proceeded to go to the side window and bust in the window with the bat.

Dropping the bat, she fished her knife out of pockets and bent down, slashing one of the tires, before repeating the process with the other three, making sure Sven was in no condition to be used. After that was finished, Elsa stood up and careful to avoid the broken glass, unlocked the car door and opened it. Getting on her knees, Elsa began digging Anna's name into the leather seat. After doing that a few times, Elsa climbed out, grabbing the bat once again and for good measure, began wildly beating up the side of Sven once again, savoring the sound of each metallic bang as the dents began to pile up.

"Elsa!" a shocked voice screeched. Elsa turned around, letting her hands fall to her side, as she saw a livid Kristoff

Oh he could not play that card right now. Elsa stomped her way over to her former future brother in law and swung the bat at his head. Caught by surprise, Kristoff screamed as the bat collided with his face, knocking some teeth out, Elsa was sure.

Dropping the bat, Elsa began to punch Kristoff, so hard she was sure she was cutting her delicate skin, but her indignation kept her from feeling the pain.

"You cheating lying son of a bitch!" Elsa roared with every punch she delivered.

Kristoff, quite pathetically attempted to defend himself, but he was not faring so well.

Not satisfied with her message, Elsa raised her foot, her high heel wearing foot, and jabbed the sharp edge into Kristoff's groin.

Kristoff's scream could be heard all the way to Antarctica.

Elsa watched as Kristoff crumbled to the ground, clutching his wounded private spot.

Elsa had no sympathy. No remorse. Kristoff made his bed and now he was sleeping in it. Smiling cruelly, Elsa tuned heel and began her trek home.

Where Anna and a box of chocolate were waiting for her.

* * *

 **A little extreme, but this is how I felt about the issue. I got hurt once, I never thought my brother would, because his relationship was SO GOOD, or so I thought. Anyway, once again, this is the end for now. I have more important story's to deal with, and they eat up my time, not to mention the two I have still in various stages of planning. So I hope you understood this, because I'm not going to do any more for this story UNLESS SOMETHING GOOD HAPPENS in my life.**


End file.
